skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Lego Skylanders: The Video Game
Lego Skylanders: The Video Game is a game made for all mainstream consoles except for the Wii. Gameplay The game basically plays like most other lego games except it also bears some features from the Skylanders games. Things like Lego Elemental Gates, Dual Elemental Gates, Giant Zones, Swap Zones and Trap Master Gates. Characters # Spyro # Double Trouble # Wrecking Ball # Voodood # Terrafin # Bash # Prism Break # Dino-Rang # Gill Grunt # Slam Bam # Zap # Wham Shell # Eruptor # Ignitor # Flamslinger # Sunburn # Trigger Happy # Drill Sergeant # Drobot # Boomer # Chop Chop # Cynder # Hex # Ghost Roaster # Whirlwind # Sonic Boom # Lightning Rod # Warnado # Stealth Elf # Stump Smash # Zook # Camo # Tree Rex # Bouncer # Crusher # Swarm # Hot Head # Thumpback # Eye Brawl # Ninjini # Pop Fizz # Flash Wing # Chill # Hot Dog # Sprocket # Fright Rider # Jet Vac # Shroom Boom # Blast Zone # Boom Jet # Wash Buckler # Spy Rise # Magna Charge # Freeze Blade # Hoot Loop # Night Shift # Rattle Shake # Fire Kraken # Free Ranger # Doom Stone # Rubble Rouser # Grilla Drilla # Stink Bomb # Trap Shadow # Star Strike # Dune Bug # Slobber Tooth # Scorp # Riptide # Punk Shock # Fryno # Smolderdash # Countdown # Wind-Up # Roller Brawl # Grim Creeper # Pop Thorn # Scratch # Bumble Blast # Zoo Lou # Snap Shot # Lob Star # Wallop # Head Rush # Wildfire # Ka-Boom # Gearshift # Jawbreaker # Krypt King # Short Cut # Gusto # Thunderbolt # Bushwhack # Tuff Luck # Blastermind # Kight Light # Blackout # Enigma # Déjà Vu # Cobra Cadabra # Fist Bump # Rocky Roll # Flip Wreck # Echo # Torch # Trail Blazer # Chopper # Tread Head # Funny Bone # Batspin # Blades # Fling Kong # Food Fight # High Five # Spotlight # Blackout # Gulper # Slobber Trap # Chill Bill # Brawl and Chain # Cross Crow # Threatpack # Chompy Mage # Sheep Creep # Broccoli Guy # Cuckoo Clocker # Sheild Shredder # Chompy # Chef Pepper Jack # Scrap Shooter # Grinnade # Smoke Scream # Dream Catcher # Buzzer Beak # Krankenstine # Bad Juju # Dr.Krankcase # Bruiser Cruiser # Shreadnaught # Brawlrus # Trolling Thunder # Mab Lobs # Wolfgang # Masker Mind # Hood Sickle # Bone Chompy # Mesmerelda # Bombshell # Pain-Yatta # Rage Mage # Golden Queen # Tussle Sprout # Chomp Chest # Grave Clobber # Luminous # Eye Five # Blaster Tron # Lob Goblin # Nightshade # Eye Scream # Fisticuffs # Tae Kwon Crow # Kaos Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Lego Category:Spin-Offs Category:Poseidon133 Category:Poseidon133 Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Puzzle Games